


Один вопрос

by Rina27



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Спрингер ёрзал под задумчивым взглядом Проула и пытался угадать, что еще он упустил в докладе тактику о последней операции.
Kudos: 1





	Один вопрос

Спрингер ёрзал под задумчивым взглядом Проула и пытался угадать, что еще он упустил в докладе тактику о последней операции. Вроде ничего больше не вспоминалось, кроме вмешательства местных, которое, впрочем, рекеры почти и не заметили, да еще тот факт, что вместо белой глины в районе операции был желтый песок в качестве грунта. Почему это было важно, командир рекеров не знал, а Проул не спешил ничего объяснять, постукивая стилусом по датападу.  
— Проул, так я могу идти? Отдохнуть охота, — прервал молчание Спрингер, надеясь в глубине искры, что хозяин кабинета его отпустит без особой мороки.  
— Да, я все, что хотел, узнал, так что можешь отдыхать, — очнулся от раздумий Проул, но едва рекер достиг двери, окликнул его: — Спрингер, погоди, у меня еще один вопрос!  
— Так задай его побыстрее, а! Я серьезно хочу уже отдохнуть и не напрягать проц из-за твоих подковыристых вопросов! — вяло вспылил Спрингер, оставаясь возле двери и упрямо поджимая губы.  
— Нет-нет, это не по операции, там все нормально, — Проул встал из-за стола, убрал все датапады в ящик и тоже подошел к двери. — Я просто обратил внимание на один удивительный факт — рекеры ни разу не встречались с Десептиконской Дивизией Правосудия, что вообще-то неестественно, учитывая, что в ваших рядах — бывший десептикон.  
— А эта милая компания, как всем известно, всех бывших того, на свидание с Праймасом отправляет, при этом не гнушаясь организовать такой же тур и окружающим. Но нет, мы с ними как-то не сталкивались, видимо Дрифт у них в самом конце списка, — фыркнул Спрингер. Проул с некоторым любопытством отметил тот факт, что лицевые пластины рекера слегка изменили температуру в сторону увеличения.  
— А чего краснеешь? — приподнявшись на стопах, Проул приблизился к лицу Спрингера. — Что это еще за тайны дебрисского двора?  
— Проул, ну подумай сам, с применением твой любимой логики — что бы было на месте встречи двух отрядов сумасшедших кибертронцев, типа нас и этой ДДП? — резко перестав краснеть, сердито прошипел Спрингер.  
— И что? — мигнул Проул.  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего. На много так мехамиль вокруг, — Спрингер очертил в воздухе большой круг, долженствующий показать это самое «ничего». — Мы-то бы выжили, скорее всего, но все остальное… Не, нам лучше не встречаться, и эти из Дивизии этот факт хорошо понимают.

Подытожив сказанное, рекер откатил дверь, проскользнул мимо Проула и ушел. Проул командой погасил свет в кабинете, закрыл дверь и пошел отдыхать. Но странная реакция Спрингера на вопрос о ДДП всерьез его заинтриговала, хотя вроде бы все объяснения рекера были логичными — встреться эти два отряда и не факт, что их битву остановит даже пришествие Юникрона. Слишком уж они все безбашенные там… Но в стройную картину не укладывалось это юникроново покраснение! Вот с чего бы краснеть рекеру, да еще на такой обычный вопрос? Он же не Сайдсвайп с Санстрикером и Блюстриком, которых застали на складе за просмотром порнодаталога. Проул даже остановился посреди коридора, настолько его поразило возможное развитие событий после гипотетической встречи двух отрядов. И вполне логичное ведь, если очень хорошо подумать.  
— Сумасшедшие, — покачал он головой, стараясь унять свою фантазию и переспорить логику, впрочем, без особого успеха. Пока он дошел до своей кварты и устроился на перезарядку, у него сформулировались несколько вопросов, которые он решил обязательно задать при первом же удобном случае Спрингеру. Ну в самом деле, не молча же Тарн коннектился, но почему-то все рекеры живы! Так в чем дело-то тогда?


End file.
